Lateralus
"Lateralus" is a song by Tool Lyrics Black then white are all I see in my infancy. red and yellow then came to be, reaching out to me. lets me see. As below, so above and beyond, I imagine drawn beyond the lines of reason. Push the envelope. Watch it bend. Over thinking, over analyzing separates the body from the mind. Withering my intuition, missing opportunities and I must Feed my will to feel my moment drawing way outside the lines. Black then white are all I see in my infancy. red and yellow then came to be, reaching out to me. lets me see there is so much more and beckons me to look through to these infinite possibilities. As below, so above and beyond, I imagine drawn outside the lines of reason. Push the envelope. Watch it bend. Over thinking, over analyzing separates the body from the mind. Withering my intuition leaving all these opportunities behind. Feed my will to feel this moment urging me to cross the line. Reaching out to embrace the random. Reaching out to embrace whatever may come. I embrace my desire to feel the rhythm, to feel connected enough to step aside and weep like a widow to feel inspired, to fathom the power, to witness the beauty, to bathe in the fountain, to swing on the spiral of our divinity and still be a human. With my feet upon the ground I lose myself between the sounds and open wide to suck it in, I feel it move across my skin. I'm reaching up and reaching out, I'm reaching for the random or what ever will bewilder me. And following our will and wind we may just go where no one's been. We'll ride the spiral to the end and may just go where no one's been. Spiral out. Keep going, going... Meaning Black and white symbolize the plainness of viewings in innocence. Red and yellow symbolize that as the innocence was stripped from him, he matured and realized that the world is not black and white; it is cruel with red death and yellow cowardice and sickness. Over thinking separating the body from the mind means that intelligence is power. There is no such thing as a stupid question. Some things may try to oppress you; religion, ass holes, and idiots to name a few. This and crossing the line refers to Jungian teachings where searching deep within one's self to find who you really are to see things for what they truly are, will allow to transcend to the third stage of being. This song closely resembles the meanings of another Tool song, "Forty Six & 2," as far as the Jungian references go. The riding the spiral means that you may or may not reach the third and final stage of transcendence, but you must try until the very end and to keep going even if you think that you have reached the end. Going where no one has been is alluding to the fact that no one person has ever reached the final transcendent stage, but you can't let that keep you down. External links * http://lyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Tool:Lateralus * http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/33666/